Tangled Webs
by Gypsy Spirit
Summary: UPDATED! 11/17... Parker is unhappy in her relationship. So needing help to break up with Hardison, she looks to Eliot, only he doesn't want to get involved. Next best thing, find the hacker a woman suitable for him. Parker convinces Eliot to help her find a female to help her understand Alec's interests. Things get out of hand slowly but pulls everyone into the web of crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Teen  
Genre: General/Friendship/Romance  
Pairing: Eliot/Parker Hardison/OC  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show Leverage. All I own is this story.  
Summary: Parker is unhappy in her relationship. Needing help to break up with Hardison, she looks to Eliot for help, only he doesn't want to. Next best thing, find the hacker a woman suitable for him. Parker convinces Eliot to help her find a female to help her understand Alec's interests. Things get out of hand slowly but pulls everyone into the web of crazy.

Tangled Webs

By: Gypsy Spirit  
Chapter One

Nate sat comfortably at the table in the Leverage office. He watched as Hardison clicked away at his computer making sure Eliot and Parker got to where they needed in the building. His faith in the team had continued to grow, especially in Parker, her skills in grifting were getting better every time they did a job.

Sophie sighed from her position on the couch. Curled into a ball as she shivered into the throw blanket given to her just hours earlier. "I could have helped with the con." She grumbled.

Hardison chuckled. "I doubt that Soph, you look like you're about to drop at any second."

Nate nodded. "Parker's doing great anyways, so far so good."

Parker smiled at the young man at the third floor receptionist desk, Eliot right on her heels. "Hello, my partner and I are looking for Mr. Tanner's office?" She leaned over the counter slightly to touch the man's tie slightly.

He blushed, a weak smile tugging at his lips. "I.. well is Mr. Tanner expecting you?"

Eliot grumbled behind her, making her frown slightly. "He isn't, but don't call and tell him we're here. We want to surprise him with some great news."

"Oh, well I'll just check and see if he's in…" The man's voice faded out as he began clicking away at the computer. "It seems he's in a meeting for another hour, but-"

Eliot moved up next to Parker, tucking the petite blond into his side and giving an intimidating grin as he tried to shift the focus to him. "How about we come back in an hour and see him?"

The man nodded, confused and slightly scared at the sudden turn.

As Eliot moved to pull Parker away with him, he stopped at turned slightly to the man again. "Hey is it any trouble to ask for his office number now, so we don't have bother you later."

"Of course, it's 332." He said looking at the computer screen, he glanced up briefly to notice the nods, a smile and then they were gone.

Eliot steered them towards the elevator waiting until they were out of sight of both the receptionist and the two security guards he nodded at Parker. No words were needed as she nodded back and moved toward an empty office door and began to pick the lock quickly.

As she worked, Eliot pressed his index finger into his ear. "Nate we're in, we just need directions for a clear path."

Hardison cut in before Nate could talk. 'Hey bro, I've just hacked into their camera fed. I need a few more minutes to get into their security system. I don't know what's going on with their system, but it's all kinds of funky.'

Eliot growled, a mumbled; 'Damnit Hardison', was heard coming through the coms as Parker pulled him into the office and closed the door quickly.

Parker frowned as she shifted to the blinds and began closing them. "Just hurry Hardison, we have less than an hour to get what we need from the office before Tanner gets there."

'You got it mama, I'm working here.'

Eliot frowned, not bothering to comment as the thief moved away from the now closed blinds and moved next to where he was leaning against the desk. He crossed his arms against his chest as he moved away to sit on the desk facing the door. He felt Parker's eyes on him, it annoyed him. "What Parker?"

Reaching up she pointed at her com. "Nothing." She added with a shrug.

He furrowed his brow, confused and more than a little annoyed now. "What's wrong?" The question came out without him even thinking twice. Even with all the unspoken conversations they could have, there were times that the blonde could still confuse him.

Turning toward the door before looking back at him, she put her hand on the desk, lifting it to show the small earbud she'd taken out.

Eliot glanced down, noticing the com before reaching for his own. "What's wrong Parker?" His voice took on a gentle tone, one he reserved for the rare occasions.

Parker shrugged as she hopped up next to him on the desk. "Nothing bad, it's just I think that I shouldn't be with Hardison."

Eliot froze. "What?"

"We don't get each other. We make better friends than this boyfriend-girlfriend thing." She said shifting her body slightly towards him, her knee bumping his. "I've tried to tell him, but it's like he refuses to listen."

"Parker… I don't know what to tell you." Eliot said stiffly, there was no way he was giving one of the few important people in his life relationship advice.

She shook her head. "I don't want you to tell me anything Eliot. I want you to tell him something."

"Parker-"

"Eliot please? You know me better than anyone else on the team."

"Damnit Parker, don't play that card with me."

"You know Hardison got upset the other day because we basically know one another like the back of our own hands, but me and him… we don't have anything in common except for our job." Parker leaned into Eliot's person space to make sure he was looking into her eyes, seeing the truth there. "I need you to help me. Please Eliot."

Eliot stared at her, watching her face as she stared at him waiting. She'd grown so much over the last few years. There was no more stabbing when she tried her hand a grifting. There were very few panic attacks when she had to flirt with the mark. She was still straight forward, crazy as hell Parker. And Eliot could say she was one of his best friends. "I don't think this is my place Parker." He finally said.

Before she could answer him, he reached around her and picked up both coms. Handing her one, he moved to put his in. "Nate? Hardison?"

'I'm almost in guys. Just one more and… bam!' Hardison whooped loudly. 'Alright I'm sending the route to your phone E, you should be gettin' it about now.'

Eliot opened the link on his phone. "Got it, man." Glancing at Parker he patted her thigh before jumping off the desk and moving towards the door. "Parker, let's assume we got only twenty minutes to do all this."

Parker grinned at that. "Just twenty?" She peered over his shoulder to look at the screen. "Let's move Sparky." Pulling the door open they moved quickly in the direction they needed to go.

Nate played with the coin in his hand. His eyes moving between the hacker and the grifter. He was sure because he was close to this con that something was going to go wrong. If not now then more than likely tomorrow when they go in for the third part of the con.

He watched on the security fed Hardison pulled up that they were still heading in the right direction and all coasts were still clear for them. They had to take a back ways to the office so not to run into security. "Eliot I want you to stay on the lookout. Zimmer said Tanner usually has security everywhere when he's both in and out of the office."

Eliot grunted.

Parker laughed.

Nate frowned as he turned to look at Hardison. "I guess there was no point of even saying that, since they found out for themselves."

Parker smirked as she watched at the hitter. He had his back to her as he fought off the two men coming at them. "Eliot's got his hands full, what's my part Nate?" She said pressing her finger into her ear to hear the masterminds' response over the sound of grunts and flesh being beaten.

'I want you to find the safe, it's somewhere in that room Parker.' Nate said, she could hear him shuffling papers on his end before he continued. 'I need that file Parker.' His voice held a small note of desperation.

Parker's hands stalled briefly in her attempt to quickly pick the lock. "I know Nate." She said softly, concentrating at the task at hand, she tinkered a few seconds before hearing the distinctive pop and opened the door.

Slipping into the room, she began on at the furthest wall in the room, shuffling through the shelves of books before moving towards paintings on the other walls. "Nate, I'm not getting anything here."

'Keep looking Parker.' Nate's voice came sternly in her ear.

Nodding to herself, she continued her search.

'Babe, make sure you get all the files from the computer too.' Hardison's voice came a second later.

Parker frowned, "I don't have a flash drive."

'I gave it to Eliot.' He explained.

"Of course, that makes sense." Parker mumbled grumpily. Moving to the door she poked her head out and noticed Eliot fighting still. "Eliot!"

Punching one in the face and kicking the other towards the wall, Eliot moved his short hair outta his face to glance angrily at his partner. "What?"

"Flash drive!" She snapped pointedly. "Eliot watch out!"

Just then one of the guards slammed a nightstick against Eliot's back, making the hitter drop to his knees. Eliot glanced at Parker, sending her a quick look before swinging his leg back and kicking the guard in the kneecap. "Now Parker!"

Without saying much more, the blonde thief grinned manically and sprinted at the other guard. Pulling out a hidden taser she fired at the man, catching him in the crotch. Eliot winced as he caught sight out of the corner of his eye, but continued his fight until he was left standing.

"I didn't mean the taser." He grunted out as he leaned against the wall.

She grinned. "I know but it's so much funner to use when you disapprove of it."

'Guys!' Hardison's voice came through again as a reminder.

"I know, I know!" Parker mumbled as she helped pull the two guards into the office.

Eliot moved to set sitting up against the wall. Parker unwilling to wait much longer dipped her hands into the hitters' front pockets. Only to be pushed away when her hand came in contact with something clearly not being the flash drive.

"Damnit Parker! What do you think you're doing?!" Eliot snapped pulling her hands out of his pockets and turning to face her. His face clearly showing his embarrassment.

Parker's eyes went wide. "I was trying to get the flash drive, you were busy, and we're wasting time. I didn't think it'd be a problem if I got it."

Eliot reached into his jacket pocket and threw the flash drive at her. "It was in the jacket! Not my pants!"

"Well how was I to know?" She asked moving to get the computer. After she moved back to looking for the safe, not bothering to look at the hitter.

"You could have just asked!" He yelled in a whisper as he moved to the door to keep an eye out for any more unwelcomed visitors.

'Alright guys we got everything from the computer. He has copies of all the files on here.' He said as much for their benefit as well as the two teammates in the same room as him.

'Parker any luck with finding the safe?' Nate asked uneasily.

She sighed, throwing a glance at Eliot. "No, I don't think it'll be here Nate, I've swept the office and I haven't found it."

'It's probably at his home…' Sophie's raspy voice came through before being cut off by a fit of coughing.

'Yes, yes Parker, you and Eliot head to his house and check it out.' Nate began thoughtfully.

Eliot glanced at Parker. "Nate, I don't think that would be the smartest thing to do man."

'Eliot we need that file.' Nate snapped unevenly. 'Everything is riding on that folder.'

Sharing an annoyed glance between the two, Parker shrugged.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Terribly sorry this chapter took so long to put up, I've had it done for a little bit already but I'm in the process of moving and it's a little chaotic around my house right now. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. Happy Readings! And thanks so much for the favorites, follows and reviews. :)

**Chapter Two**

**K**illing the link between the coms Hardison turned to look at Nate. "Hey man, you know we're all trying here right?"

Nate sent him a sideways glance. "Yes, but this con revolves around those papers Hardison. I don't know how else to stress the importance." He stood and walked out of the room.

Hardison glanced at the sick grifter, "You know, I thought he would've stayed happy go lucky after his little trip."

Sophie waved her hand before sinking into the soft cushions. "It's a lawyer that deals with protecting a children's hospital that has done more than a handful of murderous surgeries knowing the consequences. You didn't think this would be easy for him did you Hardison?" Another fit of coughing attacked her.

He frowned at the. "No, I'm not an idiot. I just didn't think he'd let it show this bad that it bothered him, ya know?"

Sophie yawned, drawing the blankets over her mouth. "I just hope he doesn't mess this up."

"You seem awfully calm about the situation." Hardison mumbled as he moved toward his gaming screen.

"What good has it ever done to overly worry?" She attempted at a shrug from her position. "Besides I'm literally too sick and tired at the moment for any kind of emotions."

**.**

**E**liot gripped the steering wheel tightly, refrain from reaching out and pinching a nerve in Parker's neck to put her in a temporary nap. She wouldn't stop talking about three things; Sophie being sick, Nate getting cranky, and lastly her relationship with Hardison.

"Don't you agree?" Parker asked tapping her fingers on the trucks door, then without waiting for his response she asked another question. "Have you thought about helping me?" Looking his way.

Eliot shook his head as he pulled into the gated community. "Parker I'm not helping you break up with Hardison. Your relationship, your problem."

"But he'll listen to you." She whined slightly.

He frowned at her, a growl passed his lips and parked a few houses down from the marks house. "Alright I'll wait here you go do a quick sweep of the house. Focus on the job Parker, not your damn problems."

She shot him a look. "Why do I have to go?"

He growled and snapped. "Just go!"

"Just go." She mocked getting out of the truck and slamming the door behind her. Moving quickly she made it to the side of the house without detection, before looking for a quick entrance into the house.

"Stupid Sparky…" She complained as she entered the house and began her search of the file. Looking over the house she frowned. "Ugly place." She said fingering the lacy dollies, as she moved away from the living room and into the marks home office.

'I can hear you Parker.' Eliot muttered annoyed.

"Hello… awk." The greeting came as she closed the door.

Parker gasped and pulled out her concealed taser, pointing it in the direction the greeting came from. "Who's-" Her demand died a quick death on her lips when her eyes took in the parrot in the overlarge cage. "Oh a bird!"

"Awk, hello!" The parrot repeated, flapping its wings.

"Hello Birdy." Parker said moving more into the room and beginning her search.

'Parker, you need to speed this up.' Eliot's voice sounded in her ear.

She frowned. "I'm trying, I found a bird. It talks." She explained as she shuffled through papers in the desk drawers.

'That's awesome.' He said in excited sarcasm. 'Find the damn file.'

Ignoring him, she frowned at the hollow sound that emitted as she dropped the papers back in the drawer. Looking at it carefully she tapped at the bottom of the inside of the last drawer, grinning as she realized it was a hidden compartment. "Found it." She announced with glee, opening the compartment and pulling out multiple case files.

'Great now hurry up.' He snapped.

"See ya." She said leaving the room, making sure to tap the bird cage on her way out. She tucked the files in her waistband and buttoned her blazer jacket over it, before moving quickly out of the rear window of the house and down the street to Eliot. "Got it." She opened the door and plopped down on the seat.

"Perfect, let's go back to Nate's and see what he's got in mind now." He said driving out of the community.

**.**

**H**ardison was almost violently hitting keys on the keyboard in front of him. "What are ya doin' man!? Are you stupid? This is war, man! War!"

Sophie groaned softly into the pillow. "Hardison, please-"

The hacker disregarded her weak plea and ranted into his headpiece as he moved around in his virtual game. "LilPoptart, where are ya girl?" Rapid clicking sounded as he began yelling. "I need cover for where I'm heading!"

A woman's voice sounded in his ear, clearly annoyed and more than a little colorful. "What the fuck have I told you about calling me that?! That's not my fucking name! It's Sugar Goddess! You ignorant prick!"

"Damn girl, there's no need for that kinda language, there are underage people who play this game. You need to calm it down. Embarrassing." He said with a smirk as he shook his head at the computer screen.

As he began hitting keys again in rapid secession, he started laughing. "That's it! I got this."

The door to the apartment opened without warning, letting in a disgruntled Eliot and a clearly pleased with herself Parker. Hardison threw a quick grin over his shoulder. "Hey Babe you wanna join in on this?" Turning back to his game, he fell back into it without further words to the two teammates and without listening to Parker's answer.

Eliot frowned at this. 'Who would choose a videogame over a live woman?' He questioned silently, glancing out of the corner of his eye he spotted Parker's dry look. "Where's Nate and Sophie?"

"I'm trying to rest. Nate left." Sophie's voice sounded from the living room.

Eliot nodded, tapping Parker on the shoulder he jerked his head at the hacker. "Talk to him now. I don't wanna hear any more of this after today." Walking away from her, he made his way to the bathroom to wash up before starting dinner. Walking by the couch, he helped Sophie off the couch and to Nate's bed where she could actually rest before dinner.

Parker furrowed her brow, unease settled in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to tell Hardison that this wasn't working, but he never listened and what good would interrupting his game do. She didn't want to see the hurt on his face, but that wouldn't happen because he never listened. "Hardison?"

His name was out of her mouth without really knowing it. He didn't answer, so she was forced to pull at his headset. "Parker, babe, I'm almost at the end of this stage." He told her without really acknowledging her presence.

"We need to talk. I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Can't it wait, babe?" His fingers never stopped moving over the keyboard. "I just need about an hour tops."

She frowned. "No, I think our relationship is more important than your game right now."

He laughed. "Of course or relationship is more important than- Oh damn! Did you see that babe! Killed that fool with one arrow to the head!" He whooped gleefully.

"Hardison I don't think this is working out, I think we need to break up."

"Babe, we can talk about this later, you're exhausted from your part today." He told her standing up now. "Besides we have tickets to Comic Con this weekend. So stoked about it."

Parker's face took on a deadpanned look. "Exhausted?"

"I think you're really gonna like it, mama."

**.**

**E**liot glared at the conversation currently taking place just several feet from him. He'd walked back into the room just as Parker stated she wanted to talk to him. At first he didn't know whether to believe her earlier about Hardison's not listening to her, but now baring witness to it gave him a different look at the situation.

Hardison knew Parker was unhappy and he was avoiding it. More than likely because he didn't know what better to do in the current situation. But whether or not he wanted to listen or Parker wanted to have anyone intervene, there was going to be hurt feelings and awkwardness when this was all over with.

"Babe, you're tired from the job right now, ya know, not thinking straight." He said completely disregarding what she said. The only tell that showed her words did get to his was the shake in his hands.

Parker blinked. "I'm not-"

Eliot however saw the desperate look in his eyes, the hacker was fighting with himself. He didn't know what to do with the thief's request. "Parker! I need your help." He called from the kitchen.

Hardison threw the hitter a grateful look and turned back to his girlfriend. "Babe we can talk about the convention later tonight on our syfy date. E needs your help." Pressing a quick kiss to her head he turned back to his game.

**.**

**P**arker clinched her hands into fists as she turned on her heel and made eye contact with Eliot. A look was shared between the two, before Parker moved to sit on the stool across from him.

Wiping his hands on a kitchen towel he moved to the fridge and grabbed at vegetables and two beers. Uncapping the bottles he slid on in front of her. "Drink." Taking a deep drink from his own, he looked at her. "He knows."

Her expression was completely blank. It was as if he was talking to the Parker he first met all the years back. Lifting the bottle to her lips she took a long swallow. "He knows, but he made plans to go to some comic thingy this weekend?" She scoffing. "I don't want to go to it. I don't understand the point of them and they don't sound fun."

Eliot shrugged as he chopped celery and carrots. Pointing the tip of his knife at her he asked her simply. "Have you ever been?"

Her expression became childishly annoyed. "No."

"Well there you go." He said scoping up the chopped vegetables and placing them in the stock pot on the stove top. "You might like it Parker."

Before she could throw in her answer, Sophie walked in unsteadily.

"Eliot what is that delicious smell?"

"You're supposed to be resting." He said glancing up from wiping down the cutting board. "It's homemade chicken soup."

Sophie sighed taking the empty seat next to Parker. "I can't seem to get comfortable and the smell of the broth was starting to make me a little hungry." With a weak smile, she glanced in between the two. "What am I missing?"

Eliot shook his head. "Nothing." He lifted a hand to run it through his short hair, before taking another swallow from his draining beer bottle.

The grifter's eyes narrowed slightly. "Parker, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Parker shrunk slightly at the tone, like a child caught, she couldn't help but spill. "I don't know what to do about Hardison… And Eliot won't talk to him for me!" She said trying to pin part of the problem on the hitter.

The hitter in question growled lowly. "It's not my place!"

Sophie frowned. "Wait a minute, talk to him about what?" She questioned, clearly confused about the late of details from either one. "Is it about the comic convention? You don't want to go to it?" Noticing how Parker pulled a face at that, Sophie continued on. "He just wanted you to have some common interests in things sweetie." Her eyes took on a wise look. "You know not everyone have an easy relationship."

Eliot and Parker both snorted at that.

"What?" She demanded.

Eliot was the first to say something after sharing a look with the younger woman. "They've known one another for about five years, give or take. Been dating for over half a year. If they ain't got no common interests that they gotta struggle to find, I think the writing is on the wall." He said softly making sure the little speech didn't travel further than the two women.

Parker nodded her agreement.

Sophie glared at him. "Listen mister-"

"I'm just saying what Parker was trying to get at. I'm not trying to make waves Sophie." He grounded out, moving to the stove to check the soup.

"Parker?" Sophie questioned softly to the blonde.

She nodded. "We don't understand the others interests when it comes to outside of the job."

Sophie took on a thoughtful look suddenly. "Maybe you can make a friend at the comic convention. Then they can explain things to you and-"

Parker pushed her empty bottle at Eliot. "I don't want to make friends, I don't want to go and I know I'm being childish." Her last statement was aimed at the hitter. Getting up she left the room to head to the roof to think.

Sophie sighed softly to herself. "I would love to follow her and talk to her, but I'm too tired. I think she needs a gentle hand with-"

Eliot grunted. "No offense, she needs to think about this on her own. This is her relationship, her problem. You can't always mother her Sophie."

The grifter frowned softly into her hand. "I know that Eliot, but everyone needs guidance one in a while when it comes to relationships."

"She obviously knows we're here for her, otherwise she would've kept quiet about this to begin with." He said gently. "Go sit on the couch, I'll let you know when it's ready."

Sophie nodded, briefly letting her attention come to rest on the hacker still absorbed in his game.

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So happy that ya'll liked the first and second chapters of my work in progress. Not gonna lie, I'm seriously have the time of my life writing this for you guys. I absolutely love writing about Parker and Eliot. However, without having you wait any more, here is the next chapter. Happy Readings and try to drop a review!

**Chapter Three**

**P**arker sat on the roof, her feet and legs hanging over the edge of the building. She watched the people of Portland moving around below her, her thoughts running fast. 'I don't want hurt him, but I don't see a point to this relationship.' She thought to herself, her hands gripped the stone ledge. 'He doesn't understand me, not the way I need him to.'

'You don't try to either.' A voice answered, that sounded remarkably like hers.

'That's not true! I've done the movie nights, the videogames, and the technology 101. Even the damn role playing! I still don't like any of it. I like the rush I get from falling, from conning, fighting somebody.' She argued with herself.

'You don't try hard enough to let him understand that, then.' Another part of her retaliated, her legs began to swing back and forth.

Parker felt a scream building inside her. 'Shut up! I do, I do try! He doesn't! He never wants to repel with me, he never wants to run a real con that involves a fight, and he doesn't even what to train with me and Eliot!' Her knuckles whitened at her tightening grip. 'Instead he wants me to do more of the things he likes and less of what I like. He wants me to be less of who I am and more of what he is. I can't do that! I won't!'

'The two of us, we do things they can't… it makes us, us...' Eliot's voice sounded in her head now.

'We don't have to change, we just have to make him understand that.'

'He's not a bad guy, he's sweet and caring, but for some reason I know he'd be happier with someone just like him, instead of trying to make me into him. If he would just listen to me!' She felt the slow burn of tears sting her eyes and finally gave into the much needed urge to scream instead of the urge to cry.

**.**

**E**liot caught her mid scream. He slammed the door shut, making sure the thief knew of his presence and moved until he was just several feet from her turned back.

Parker turned her head to look at him, his arms were crossed over his chest as he watched her. Her eyes glassy, face flushed and hair windblown, she looked frustrated. "What do you want?"

"Dinner is ready." He said with a raised brow.

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

He grunted as he got closer to her. "I don't care, you need to eat Parker, and you only ate a bowl of cereal this morning."

"Damnit Eliot, I said I'm not hungry."

The hitter smirked, reaching out he grabbed a handful of the back of her shirt and pulled her back into him and off the ledge. "Dinner now and punching bag later." He promised as he half carried the struggling thief off the roof.

She went stiff in his arms at the thought of eating dinner with everyone. "I don't want to eat."

"Parker, you need food. The faster you eat, the faster you can let out this aggression."

She knew he was right, but that didn't help anything. Not when it came to this stupid situation she found herself in, but he wouldn't let her just skip dinner. "Fine." She said as they reached the door.

He released his hold on her. "Good, now after you." He said holding the door for her.

With a sideways glance in his direction, she huffed at his smirk. "Don't trust me to follow you?"

"Never Darlin'." He said with a knowing look.

In better spirits, Parker shook her head. "Whatever Sparky."

As they made their way down the first half of stairs, Parker stopped suddenly, making Eliot bump into her slightly. "What the hell Parker?"

"Can I ask you something, you know before we get to where Hardison can hear us?" She asked turning to him she watched him, her eyes changing from their blue-gray, to a silver gray.

Eliot felt he'd regret this, but nodded his head anyways.

Her face turned thoughtful. "You're supposed to want to have sex with who you're dating right?"

A muscle in his cheek twitched, yep he regretted saying yes. He starred at the little thief, completely speechless for several moments. Embarrassment filtered just briefly across his face before it was gone. "Damnit Parker, what's wrong with you! You can't-"

"I've always loved sex, but when it comes to Hardison… I just can't seem to want to have sex with him." She said cutting him off. "It seems, I don't know, like everything will be messed up if I were to have sex with him." Looking him in the eyes she whispered softly, afraid someone would hear.

Eliot shook off his embarrassment at the topic and grabbed at her upper arm, their eyes locking. "Parker, once again this, especially this, isn't any of my business." He began and notice the veil start to go over her. "But," He added and was grateful her eyes took on a hopeful look. "But, if you don't want to have sex with Hardison, how have you two been together so long?" The words 'sex' and 'Hardison' were not two words he ever wanted to say again.

Parker shrugged looking away. "It's not like he never tries or anything, it's just I don't. I want to do the right thing. I liked him, like him. I'll even go as far to say that I care deeply for him, but I feel…" She broke off, shoving her hands into pant pockets. "I don't have to spell it out do I?" She asked looking at his knowing grin.

He laughed, "Nah, not for me. But it might help you if you say it out loud for yourself once in a while." Brushing past her, he moved down a few steps. "You need to come clean with yourself about everything before you try confronting him darlin' otherwise shits gonna get messier than you want it to, and I can only help you both so much before I have to walk away completely."

She frowned. "I don't know what else to do Eliot."

He turned back to look at her. "You're in denial about something and you don't even know it?"

She snorted. "I'm not in denial about nothing!"

"Parker," He said in a soft growl, annoyed she'd completely disregard him. "We'll talk about it later, dinner now, training later."

"Maybe he's taking lessons from you." She muttered to herself as she followed the hitter down the stairs and into the apartment portion of the building.

**.**

**D**inner was an awkward affair, Parker took her usual stop next to Hardison with Sophie across from her. Nate at one head of the table and Eliot at the other. There was minimal talk at dinner, and what was said was about the con currently in play. Hardison took to trying to fill the uncomfortable in-between silence with jokes.

Eliot pointedly looked at Parker multiple times, shooting her looks she refused to answer to.

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "Eliot is there something you want from Parker?"

Eliot shot a hard glare at the blonde before turning a frown on the brunette. "Actually Parker and I were going to train in a bit and she was going to ask Hardison if he wanted to join. Isn't that right Parker?"

Parker made a face at him. "That's not-" She broke off at the look that crossed Eliot's face. "Uhh yeah, you wanna train with us?"

Hardison smiled at her, eyes happy. "Nah babe, you know I don't like that kinda stuff. You shouldn't do it either, you don't needa learn that kinda stuff with E around."

Eliot raised a brow at that. "You do know that it's good to know this, whether or not I'm around, don't you Hardison."

The younger man chuckled. "Bro, you tryin' to turn my girl violent?"

The hitter leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms with the hint of a grin. "She's always been violent. Anyways you in or out?"

Parker held her breath, if he said yes then there was hope that their relationship wasn't doomed to be a complete failure.

"Nah man, I got a game callin' my name. Mama you wanna join in on my game instead? There's more fun in it than in fighting." He said moving to pull her into a side hug from where they sat.

Parker fought the urge to scream again. She opted to looking around the table and noticed Sophie's slight shake of her head, Nate's confused gaze and Eliot's annoyed one, it wasn't just her then. "No I like training with Eliot. Are you sure you don't want to join?" She asked once more.

"Nah, I'm good mama." He said pressing a quick kiss to her hair before moving away from the table to take his bowl to the sink.

Parker shot Eliot a look of annoyance.

Eliot refused to acknowledge her looks, just moved into the kitchen to start cleaning the dishes. He stood comfortably at the sink, running the water to soak the dishes in.

Parker moved over to him quickly. "What the hell was that about?"

He didn't turn from his current position, just raised an eyebrow as he dropped some dish soap on the scrubber. "You guys need to talk, it's much easier to get a little perspective when training. Even though you're in denial about something, you still need to talk to him."

Parker scoffed. "You know, I think I liked it better when you hardly talked to me about personal things."

He shot her a pinched look. "Have you decided how you're going to deal at the convention?"

Parker scowled now. "Nice topic change Sparky." She sighed as she turned to lean back against the counter. "I already said I don't wanna go."

Eliot sighed harshly, his hand tensed in the soapy water as he refrained from shaking some sense into the blonde. "You have to Parker."

"No I don't." She shot back childishly.

"Parker." He growled. "Even though I still don't understand his damn attachment to these games and comics and science fiction crap. You're still with him. You owe it to him to show his interests some respect."

She knew he was right, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to argue about it. "You can't tell me what to do."

Eliot was quiet as he moved around placing the clean dishes in the drying rack and moving to unplug the stopper on the sink. Swiftly whipping down the counter tops and sink, when he finally turned to her, leaning his hip against the counter top and whipping his hands. "You owe Hardison this much, you owe him to try harder before you throw in the towel." Throwing the towel into the sink he smirked at her. "Besides think of all the pockets you could pick if you spot a bad guy."

Her lips tilted up slightly. "Pockets…" She whispered gleefully.

The hitter shook his head and moved away from the sink towards the hallway. "Get changed." He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

**.**

**P**arker moved gracefully as she warmed up in the spacious gym her and Sophie convinced Eliot to put in. Stretching on the mats, she sighed as her thoughts traveled far away. 'He's right I should go.' Reaching forward to grab her toes, Parker laid her chest flat against her straight legs. 'I will go.'

Sitting up straight again, she released a deep breath. 'Where's Sophie when you need her?' Parker grumbled mentally. On most occasions it was a trio in here, with Eliot teaching them more techniques, but with Sophie sick this last week, it was only the hitter and the thief working out.

"Ready?" Eliot asked gruffly as he entered the room quietly.

She didn't even balk at his sudden appearance, jumping up to her feet, she quickly stretched her arms once more before smirking at him. "When aren't I?" She made a quick run at him before a series of kicks, punches and blocking came into play.

Eliot got her into a third chokehold. "Came to your senses about the convention?"

She struggled to remember another way to get out of the hold. "Maybe." She wheezed, slightly shuffling her feet to hold her ground better.

Eliot grunted when he felt her elbow slam into his stomach. "You gotta try harder." He jerked her a little.

Parker gasped sharply as he tightened his grip a little more. "Fuck." She picked up her for and slammed her heel down into the hitter's foot.

Eliot grimaced, and his hold slackened for the slightest moment, giving Parker her chance to pull his arm away from her neck. She moved quickly as she spun around to face Eliot and throw him to the ground. Kneeling over the hitter with her fist pressed against his neck. "That wasn't the move that you were supposed to execute." His words vibrated against her hand.

Parker breathed out a laugh. "I can't read minds."

"You usually know which move I'm looking for without my say so." He said, reaching up to slap her hand away from his throat.

Parker raised an eyebrow. "Well I've got a lot on my mind."

He moved back onto his feet, keeping silent.

"I've decided that you made a valid point and I'm gonna go to the convention."

He smirked at her. "You're welcome." He said sarcastically moving to a far bench for a water bottle.

Parker snorted. "Graceful of you." She muttered as she moved to the punching bag next. Putting a pair of gloves on, she stood waiting. "Speed it up Sparky."

Eliot didn't bother heeding her advice, but took his time moving near her to hold the bag as she let go of some aggression. "Thought about you're denial?" He asked as she continued to pound on the bag.

Parker huffed. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Eliot blew a short lock outta his eye before he ducked a sudden blow coming towards him. "You're obviously lying to yourself." He muttered from behind the punching bag.

Parker stopped throwing punches, crossing her arms in front of her chest, she looked him dead in the eye. "Listen what the hell makes you think that I'm in denial about something?" She demanded.

He moved slightly to the right of the bag, so he was more directly in front of her. "You've been weirder than usual these last month and a half, you've already told us what one problem is, what's the one you're still keepin' secret Parker." His eyes held a look of understanding.

Parker shook her head. "That was honestly the only thing that was really bothering me Eliot."

Eliot starred at her. "Like I said, denial."

The thief growled, pulling her arm back she swung it forward and hit her muscle head teammate in the jaw. "I'm not in denial about anything!" She screamed before pinning him down and trying to hit him in a fit of outrage.

Eliot didn't know whether to laugh at her attempt to beat him, or talk her down. He debated against both and blocked every hit she delivered until he noticed the visible change in her demeanor. Flipping them over so she was pinned beneath him, he held her arms against her chest and grunted at her growl. "You feel better?"

A muscle in her jaw ticked slightly as she clinched her teeth. "Yes, now could you let me up?"

He laughed, moving off her and tugging her to her feet. "Go clean up, you got your movie night with Hardison."

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_**…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **I just want to say Thank You! Thank you for the reviews, the follows, the favorites and the messages I'm so happy you all like this story. I'm having a blast writing it. And never fear, I'm trying not to go more than 15days between updates :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Happy Readings!

**Chapter Four**

**P**arker shifted on the couch, clearly uneasy as Hardison continued to shuffle through the DVD collection of classic science-fiction movies. "Have you found your movie?" She asked as he kept looking.

Hardison frowned as he looked for the one movie that had been on his mind. He glanced over his shoulder with a cheeky grin. "Not yet Boo, but I'm thinking it's not here so we might have to settle on my second favorite." He held up a case that had 'Escape from New York' printed across it.

"Ok, that's fine with me." She said as she moved away from the center of the couch so she was closer to the armrest.

Popping in the DVD he moved back to the couch and sat close to the thief, putting his arm around her shoulders and tugging her close to him. Hitting the play button, Hardison scooted down more comfortably in the seat. "You're gonna love this movie." He muttered.

There was so many thoughts going through her mind and she knew that she should at least try one more time to talk to him. Turning her face towards him, she caught his eye. "Hardison?"

"Yeah babe?" He said, half his attention on the opening credits.

She turned her body his way. "I think we should really talk about us."

Hardison's body stiffened with sudden defiance. "What's to talk about? I'm good, you're good, and we're good together. We got the comic con this weekend, we're going to have a blast at that babe."

She frowned at him as he tried to change topics. "Hardison, do you really think everything is good?" She asked him seriously, pinning a look at him when he opened his mouth too quickly. "Be serious please."

Hardison removed his arm from her shoulders. "Look mama, every relationship has there ups, downs, and potholes. You can't just throw in the towel every time it gets a little rocky." He ran a hand softly down the side of her arm before catching her wrist. "I love you Parker."

On the outside Parker was stoic, almost as if her blank expression was cemented that way, but on the inside she felt herself panic. "You know I care about you too Hardison." She whispered through stiff lips.

His eyes dimmed slightly and she knew he was hurt by her words. He was always more sensitive than she was, but she couldn't help but say the truth. She couldn't lie to save feelings, she couldn't lie to anyone on the team.

"I feel like this isn't working." She finally said after too long of a silence and he was watching the movie.

Hardison glanced at her, "What isn't working babe?"

She watched him carefully. "I don't feel like this relationship is working?"

Hardison kept his face turned away from the blonde thief who stole his heart so long ago. He felt as if someone was squeezing his heart. "Babe, like I just said, everyone-"

"It's not just ups and downs, Hardison." She whispered softly. "I don't feel like myself in this relationship, you want me to change and if you really did care about me you'd let me be me. You wouldn't subtly try to change who I am." She breathed out in a rush.

Hardison stared at her now. "I'm not trying-" He cut himself off when he caught her glare. "I worry about you Parker. You're important to me and I know that you love doing dangerous things, but I can't let you do that if I can stop it." He tried to explain to the best of his abilities.

She shook her head. "Everyone else doesn't try to change me, why do you. They worry about me just the same Hardison."

He sighed, a mix of frustration and understanding. "They aren't dating you Parker. They don't care the same way-"

Parker suddenly stood. "Don't!" She breathed out angrily, pointing her finger at the hacker she shook her head. "Don't you dare say they don't care the same way as you do! We are a family! I know they care about me just as much as you do." She turned her back to him. "If they didn't care, they wouldn't be trying to help our relationship."

Hardison, who was stunned at the beginning of her speech, was now a little upset, but he stayed on the couch. "You talked to everyone before coming to me?"

She turned back to face him. "I tried talking to you! You never want to listen! First I asked Eliot-"

It was his turn to get upset. "Eliot?!" Towering over her, he frowned. "It figures you'd go to him first before coming to me."

She stomped her foot. "Are you listening?! I just said you didn't listen when I'd try to talk to you about it."

He waved her off. "You know what Parker, I know that you and Eliot have a close understanding of each other and he's like a brother to me, but I don't appreciate you going to him before you come to me."

She gave into a frustrated scream. "I'm outta here!"

**.**

**E**liot sat on his couch watching a recorded game of college football, a beer in hand as he contemplated calling up the brunette that had slipped him her number just hours ago. Voting against it tonight, he moved off the couch and into the kitchen for a new beer, tossing the empty in the recycling.

There was a rapid knock on his door. Making his way to the door he spied Parker through the peephole. Opening the door he frowned in greeting. "What are you doing here Parker?"

"I'm not going to the comic thing anymore." She announced as she brushed past him and into the house. "I tried talking to him and all he focused on was you." She ranted.

Eliot blinked. "What?"

Parker turned to look at the hitter. "That's what I'm saying!"

He shook his head and moved to sit on the couch. "What are you talking about? And why am I in this?"

"You're in this because I said how I talked to you-"

He interrupted her. "You're ridiculous. You told him?"

She frowned. "Why do you guys not let me finish my sentences?"

"Parker." He growled in warning.

"Calm down! I was trying to get him to understand where I was coming from and I said that you guys were trying to help me with our relationship and then he focused on you and got all dramatic." She said flopping down on the couch.

Eliot frowned. "So why are you here?"

She gave him a dry look. "Uh duh, Sophie is with Nate, do you really think I'm gonna go over there when it's almost midnight."

He shook his head. "So you came over here, when you know that Hardison has a little issue with me knowing so much about your guys' relationship?"

She blinked, her mouth forming an 'O'. "Well I needed someone to vent to."

"And I was you're last resort?"

"Actually you were my first choice, since I've told you more, but you can think of it as a last resort."

Eliot just shook his head. "You better not be staying here."

She smirked. "Because you got company." She said sarcastically as she took in his wife-beater and sweatpants.

He smirked, dropping down on the loveseat. "I almost did." He lied. "By the way you should still go to the convention."

"Whatever." She muttered as she watched the game.

**.**

**P**arker woke up three stages. The first was confusion, the second was realization and the final was understanding. Sitting up on the sofa she turned when she heard a door opening behind her. "I thought I wasn't allowed to stay the night?" She asked with a stretch and a yawn.

Eliot ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast. "You weren't. I told you when I went to bed that you should leave. You said to you would and for me to shut up." He voice was rough with sleep.

She lifted the blanket off her. "So how'd I get this?" She asked with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow. "You probably pulled it off the back of the sofa."

She squinted thoughtfully. "I don't know if you're lying or not." Getting off the couch, she moved towards the kitchen. "Whatcha makin'?"

"Omelets, sausages, and hash browns."

"Yum." She breathed out.

"Yeah…" He muttered peeking at her from under his lashes. "Shouldn't you call him?"

"Who?"

Lifting his gaze he gave her a pointed look.

She shook her head. "Nope. Not happening, maybe he'll chill out after tomorrow."

Eliot raised a brow in question.

"You know Nate said we'd be done with this con by then."

He nodded in remembrance. "So you're just gonna hold out on talking to him for about two days?"

She shrugged. "Eh, he gots my number too you know, I don't see why I'm the one in the wrong. I didn't do anything bad."

"This is going against what I said yesterday about no more talking about you and Hardison." He muttered to himself, but he could help it. "He knows that you want out, but he wants to try. The kid cares about you a lot Parker. You didn't help yourself when you throw out another man's name."

"You're not another man." She stated simply.

He frowned at her. "Thanks."

She grinned. "You know what I mean."

"Parker I could literally be a priest and he would still get upset if you said my name when talking about you guys." He tried to explain.

She shook her head, disagreeing. "I'm not gonna lie. If I need to lie about stuff then that makes it even worse. Especially if I have to lie to you guys." Watching him cook she asked softly. "Would you want me or any of the others to lie to you about anything?"

He frowned at the frying pan. "No."

"Exactly." She said getting off her chair to grab a bottled water from the fridge.

"We eat, then we go on with the day, no more relationship talk." He said working on the second omelet as the hash browns and sausage cooked on the griddle.

**.**

**N**ate and Sophie walked into the apartment a little after nine in the morning. Sophie looking a little pale and still coughing, Nate looking tired. They caught sight of Hardison on the computer already.

Sophie moved to the couch to get comfortable.

Nate moved towards the hacker. "You already starting on today's plans?" He asked with a small smile in greeting.

Hardison threw a grin his way. "Yeah man, I got a hit on the mark when he entered his office. They still have court tomorrow. They didn't try to reschedule, everything is going according to plan."

Nate nodded in understanding. "Eliot and Parker?"

The hacker frowned. "Not here yet, I'll call them. We didn't think that this guy was such an early riser."

"I'm sure they're on their way. Why don't you just shoot them a text and tell them to go straight to where I need them. No point in having them waste time and stop by here." Nate said grabbing a cup of coffee.

Hardison nodded, pulling out his phone he opened his text messages and began typing his message to them, telling them to swing by for a quick update on the mark. After hitting send, he opened the tracking system in another window on his computer and input both teammate's numbers to make sure everything went to plan. Only when the system tracked both them at the hitters' house, Hardison felt like he got punched in the chest…

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm so sorry it too so long to update, I recently just started a new job and everything has been a little hectic with that and the unpacking of everything from the move. However without further ado, here's the fifth chapter. I hope y'all like the chapter. Happy Readings! :) …And I'll try to get back to my usual updating habits!

**Chapter Five**

**H**ardison's face fell briefly as he watched the trace he was receiving from both his best friend and his girlfriend. Eliot and Parker's trackers were pinging off at hitter's address. Fear, distrust and anger began to build in young hackers gut. Quickly sending them another set of texts, telling them to just go straight to the marks office instead of his home for more evidence.

"Hardison?" Sophie questioned softly from his left. Her voice sounded concerned.

Turning Hardison caught her eyes briefly, before turning his head back towards the screen. "Yeah, Soph?"

"Are you okay, dear?"

"I don't know." He muttered before pushing away from the desk and moving to the back bedroom. "I'm gonna catch a nap, wake me if something goes wrong." He tossed over his shoulder as he left the room.

Sophie frowned softly as she watched the hacker leave with slumped shoulders and a dejected look on his young face. 'Poor Dear, I wonder what happened to upset him.'

**.**

**P**arker laughed as she ate her breakfast in front of the television. "Are you watching this?" She asked around the hash browns in her mouth.

Eliot shook his head without answering and finished his breakfast at the island, ignoring her, he moved over to the sink to clean his plate. "I'm going to change. Clean your plate when you're done."

She waved her hand over her head in agreement. "You still have that duffle bag I left here?" She called out from the couch.

Before Eliot moved to close the bathroom door, he squinted his eyes in thought. "Yeah, it should be in the coat closet." With that, he shut the door and turned on the shower.

Parker listened to the water of the shower and briefly thought of what the hitter would think if she went in there for a sneak attack. With a wicked grin pulling at the petite thief's lips, she shook her head and giggled. She could already picture the wet muscle man, freaking out and yelling at her that she was crazy and something was wrong with her.

However, she couldn't help but like the feeling of wonder and excitement at the thought of doing that, or the sudden nervous pull that started in her stomach. Instead she ate the last bite of her eggs and moved off the couch to drop her plate in the sink.

Turning the water on, she dropped a little soap onto the scrubber and wet it before taking it to the plate. Once she was finished cleaning both the plate and fork, she set them in the drying rack and moved to the closet for her duffle bag.

It had been left there over a month ago when she and Eliot had to run a con together were they had to have more than one set of extra clothes on hand. She'd actually left it in the hitters' truck, but he'd brought it, along with everything else out and into his place. Eliot hated having things in his tuck that didn't belong there.

Spotting the bag on the floor, tucked into a corner, Parker crouched down and pulled it out. Grinning to herself, she shut the door and moved to the couch with the bag. "Dusty." She muttered around a frown. There was a light coating of dust on just the top and one side.

Unzipping the bag she pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Found it?" Eliot questioned from the hallway.

Parker glanced over her shoulder and spotted him fully clothed and a towel in one hand rubbing at his hair. "Yeah, but I'm wondering why-"

He raised a brow at her as he moved closer and caught a look at the clothes. "You don't have your black clothes in there 'cause you changed into them so we could repel of that damn building."

She frowned trying to remember.

"You were wearing that, I was dressed as security, and we got caught halfway to the roof. You started complaining because you couldn't properly repel with that, so you changed once we got to the roof and –"

She interrupted his explanation. "Oh! I remember, well this is disappointing." She muttered grabbing the clothes and moving towards the shower. "I'll be quick."

"Have you checked you're phone?" Eliot asked as he began cleaning up the living room.

"No, I think it's on silent, check it for me." She said then clicked the door shut.

Eliot frowned at the hallway. He wasn't her lackey. Turning he spotted her phone on the upper corner of the rectangular coffee table. There was a distinctive light flashing on the phone. Reaching for the phone he hit the home button and waited seconds for the before he saw a text from Hardison.

"Shit." He muttered dropping the phone on the couch and moving to his room to grab his cell and see if there was the same texts waiting for him to read. Hitting the button he saw two new texts just like Parker's. Only the second text was curt compared to the one Parker had received. "Damnit Parker."

"What's wrong?" The thief called from just behind him.

He contained the urge to spin and pin her up against the wall with a chokehold. "He bugged our phones."

She looked confused at first. "He-?" Looking down at the phone in Eliot's slacking grip she moved to take the phone from him and frowned. "Bet you a grand he thinks the worst."

He frowned. "I know that, let's just get this day over with so that we can clear the air with Hardison later."

Parker cocked a blonde brow at him. "You. Not we. I'm still pissed about last night."

"No you're not." Eliot said drily.

She grinned manically. "He doesn't know that though." With that she turned and walked out of the bedroom and to the front door where she stood waiting for him. "Hurry it up Sparky."

Eliot groaned quietly to himself, grabbing a light leather jacket he moved to the front door that Parker was standing at impatiently. "Let's move." He put his hand on the small of her back moving her out the door as he moved ushered them out and closed the door behind them.

"So the marks office?" She pulled open the pickups door. "Are we even dressed appropriately?"

Turning on the truck he shook his head. "How we're dressed is fine. We told the receptionist that we had a surprise to tell him, not that we were looking for a business opportunity."

**.**

**N**ate frowned into his cup of coffee. "Sophie just sit down."

The grifter shook her head, tugging the blanket closer around her shoulders. "I'm telling you Nate, something is wrong with those two and I know that Parker is going about it wrong. The poor dear still doesn't really understand the give and take of how a relationship works." Moving towards the mastermind, she took a seat on the sofa next to him, turning her body completely towards him.

Shooting a glance at the hallway, he looked back at her. "Soph, I don't think that this is anyone, but their business." He raised a quick hand to stall her next set of complaints. "There's too many possibilities that could be in play when it comes just to Parker. Now, if or when Parker asks for any help, you're more than welcome to help, other than that you need to stay out of it. Otherwise there might be more harm than good coming from it."

She slumped against the cushions. "She already voiced some doubts to Eliot."

Nate didn't seem surprised. "And…?"

"You don't find anything bizarre about that?"

"Why would I?" He asked with a shrug.

"The fact that she turned to Eliot before me doesn't say anything to you?"

Nate turned to look at her at this, he heard the underlying tone of hurt in her whispered question. "Sophie, none of this is shocking to me. Parker and Eliot have a connection that none of us can really have with either of them no matter how hard we try. They understand one another because they've been through similar obstacles and came out the winner or loser to the point that they know when to spot someone just like them." He smiled slightly at her. "Why do you think they always have the others back or is pushing one to do better?"

Sophie smiled softly. "I guess I never thought of it like that before."

He nodded then turned to look back at the television. "But Hardison, this is his and Parker's business. I just don't want it interfering with the con or with the team for that matter." Reaching out blinding he grabbed her bent knee and patted it. "Everything will pan out great, trust me."

She studied the secret smile with ease. She trusted Nate's judgment, especially lately. He still drank, of course, but not as heavily. "Of course." She whispered moving to lean into him.

**.**

**A**lec woke form his nap feeling sluggish. His dream was the first thing that came back to him, making him groan into his pillow. His thoughts were on Parker and Eliot before falling asleep, and it made his dreams revolve around the two also.

The dream was set in Eliot's place, Alec seemed to have front row seats to the entire setup of the place, he was stuck in the kitchen, his feet almost glued to the floor. He could see the back of Eliot's head from where he stood, some sports game on the television.

The door automatically opened without any sound, Alec frowned when he watched Dream Eliot move just his head, a flirty smile clearly visible. 'Hey.' His voice more gravely than it usually was.

Alec turned to see who he greeted and was not shocked to see his Parker!

'Hey you.' She said kicking off her shoes and moving to stand in front of the hitter. 'You missed me?'

Dream Eliot reached up and placed his hands on Dream Parker's hips pulling her down until she was straddling him. 'What do you think?'

'It feels like you did.' A sex crazed smile shaped her lips.

Alec felt his stomach turn at the sight. He tried moving his feet, he tried yelling at them, but nothing happened no matter how hard he tried. He was vaguely aware that it was a dream; that this wasn't real, but when the hitter and thief began removing clothes and fondling one another it was hard to distinguish what was real anymore.

'You fix everything?' Dream Eliot's labored and gravely question pulled Alec's attention back to the couple nearly having sex on the couch.

Dream Parker scoffed. 'I've been trying! It'd be so much easier if he just wasn't in the picture anymore.'

'Darlin'.' Came the southern warning.

'I'm tired of sneaking around Eliot.' Parker's face scrunched up into the picture of annoyance.

Alec hyperventilated slightly at the conversation. His thoughts running a mile a minute. They were sneaking around behind his back, how could they do that to him? They were his family! He thought of Eliot like the bossy older brother he never had, Parker his girl, why would they do this to him.

Alec was ripped from his nightmare. Finding himself staring at the ceiling in his room. He didn't know what to think anymore. He knew that deep down Eliot wouldn't do that to him, he wouldn't jeopardize anything when it comes to the team. Parker, she wouldn't intentionally jeopardize the team, maybe he should talk to her about this.

His mind was playing tricks on him with that dream. He knew this, but he didn't want to think that they were sneaking around behind his back and thinking of ways to get him outta the picture.

Alec shook his head. 'Eliot is not that kinda man! I know him, I'll just talk to him.'

**.**

**P**arker frowned as the two of them walked back out of the office and she had without thought, picked the wallet of a passing businessman that bumped into her on his way in. Looking down she grimaced. "Eliot…?"

Eliot casted her a brief glance and zeroed in on the wallet she held. "Parker, what the hell?"

She shrugged, turning to face him as they made a small circle to close them in while taking a look at the wallet for identification. "I can't think of what made me do-"

Eliot shook his head as he starred at her. "It doesn't matter, let's just make sure we get it back to him before he notices it's missing and calls the police."

Parker nodded, showing him the picture before they began scanning the building for the owner. They found him without much trouble and she was able to quickly slip the wallet back into his inside jacket pocket before moving back to the hitter and leaving the building completely.

Eliot huffed to himself as he let her into the truck. "Where's your head been today?"

Looking out the passenger window she shrugged. "I don't know. I've been thinking about everything I just-"

He reached over and flicked her in the arm. "No thinking if you're gonna start picking pockets Parker."

She turned to look at him and caught his concerned smile. Giving him a small one in return she shook her head. "No promises." Sighing she shifted in her seat as he started towards the Leverage apartment. "I don't wanna talk to Hardison if it means I'm not gonna get my point across."

Eliot stayed quiet, patiently waiting for her to continue.

Minutes passed before she finally snapped. "I just don't want to do this anymore." She groaned as the street the apartment was on came into view. "You think there's any chance he's not there?"

Eliot smirked as he pulled up in front of the building. "Doubt it."

"Ready or not." Parker muttered to herself.

**.**

**E**liot scowled as Hardison starred him down. He didn't appreciate being thought the worst of when it came to the situation. He never did anything considerably wrong that would make the hacker get all shifty with him. The situation was between Hardison and Parker, not him, Hardison and Parker.

'I swear to-' Eliot's thoughts were cut short when he finally snapped out. "Hardison a minute."

Hardison blinked, almost owlishly, before standing up and following the hitter out of the living room and into one of the multiple offices.

Eliot closed the door behind them, then crossed his arms over his chest. "What the hell is going on with the staring?"

Hardison scowled and took the same stance. "Are you sleeping with my girl?"

The hitter's eye twitched and his jaw tightened. "Excuse me?"

Hardison knew he crossed the line, but he couldn't help it. "I just need to hear it."

"No I'm not!" He growled out angrily. "What makes you think I'd do something like that? Especially to you?!"

Hardison dropped his stance and his shoulders slumped forward. "I know man, I'm sorry I even asked, but I had to." He backed himself up against the desk and sat down on it hard. "I just know that she wants something else."

Eliot laughed, it was closer to a bark. "You think what she wants is me?"

The hacker scrubbed his face with his hands. "I don't know. You guys always had an understanding."

"So do you two." Eliot added as he dropped his stance and turned to open the door.

"Hey E?"

"Yeah?"

"It hurts that y'all have a better connection than me and her."

He turned back to the younger man, he could understand that hurt. "Just hear her out Hardison, she needs to get a lot off her chest about you guys and you not listening is making it harder to want to be in a relationship for her."

Hardison nodded. "Thanks man."

Eliot nodded back. "Just listen." He bit back an oath when Hardison stared at him with questioning eyes. "What else?" He barked out gruffly.

"I just really love her." Hardison looked away, slightly uncomfortable.

"Then listen to her."

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**__ I'm gonna try and get out at least two or three chapters this month. My work schedule is really getting chaotic and the only perk is that I'm paying my bills. I have all my chapters written on notebooks that litter my car, so I just have to type them up and fix them before posting. Hopefully I have some free days coming up again. Once again I'm sorry about the waiting! Hope you enjoy the story and please drop a review, I love hearing from you._

**Chapter Six**

**P**arker scowled at the fortune cookie in her hand. 'Unclear situations will soon come into focus… Lucky Numbers: 7, 20, 24'

Sophie's eyes danced between the paper the younger woman was holding and her glaring face. Moving closer to the thief, she reached out to tap her knee. "Dear?"

The thief lifted her gaze and blanked her expression.

"Parker, are you and Hardison-." Before she could finish her whispered question, Eliot and Hardison were making their way back into the living room.

Parker looked at both men, before letting her eyes settle on Hardison. Catching the hurt and something else that made her suddenly very uncomfortable. "I need…" She didn't finish her sentence, but got up and left quickly out the apartment.

Sophie gaped at the sudden departure of the blonde and threw a glance at Nate.

Hardison frowned at the door, his face contorting to show his hurt and sadness at Parker's departure. "I'm gonna go… just look at things…" His voice was tight as he spoke and there was a strangled sound that came from his throat as he tried to finish his sentence.

Eliot's jaw tightened with annoyance at Parker. "Damnit." He muttered as he moved to the kitchen and cook one of Hardison's favorite dishes. 'Might as well try and cheer the kid up.'

Sophie moved away from Nate to follow the hitter, Nate's eyes followed her briefly, in an attempt to admire the view, but that was abruptly stopped with Hardison's sad sighing and depressing disposition pulled his attention.

**.**

**P**arker shuffled around her warehouse, her feet dragging on the concrete floor. "What am I going to do?"

"You could just talk to me?" Her mentor's voice sounded from the darkness to her left.

"Archie?" She breathed, a smile pulling on her lips as she turned to see the older man standing before her, cane in hand.

"What's wrong Parker?" He asked gently, as if talking to a skittish child.

She closed the distance between them and sighed deeply into coat. Letting the familiar smell of peppermint and cigars wash over and calm her nerves. "I need help." She muttered against his coat.

Archie kept his arms around the young blonde, but frowned at the far wall in his line of sight. "You?"

"It's…" She trailed off uncomfortably. "I don't think I'm…" She pulled back to look up at him. "I'm confused." She finally said.

Seconds ticked by before he said something. "Does this have to do with your team?"

"Family." She corrected without missing a beat. "My relationship with Hardison is getting a little…" She trailed off once more with a shrug as if he could interpret it.

He moved away to pace the floor. "Is that the surly looking one? I noticed beforehand that he always seemed to be making sure you were always alright and the like. Is he trying to-"

Parker scowled. "I'm not talking about Eliot. I'm talking about Hardison, the one that likes all the technology and gadgets."

Archie frowned. "Ahh, the man child."

"Yes, him." Parker nodded.

"Does he not understand you?"

"He understands me." She defended quickly. "He just wants me to have the same interests as he does and change myself."

"Parker…" Archie began in that tone of voice that always made her want to spill everything; good, bad, and great.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I asked Eliot for help, but he says I'm in denial about something and he can't help me until I can help myself first. Nate doesn't like to get himself tangled up in our personal messes unless it intervenes with a job. Sophie just want me to work things out with Hardison and not really listen to my feelings, but in her defense she's sick and I don't really wanna bug her. And Hardison," She sighed sadly. "I just don't think our relationship is working out. I don't like how he's trying to change me, but he won't listen."

Archie smiled softly at the young thief. "What do you want Parker?"

"I want everyone happy." She whispered. "I want my family happy and together."

He nodded. "Everything will work out Parker, just trust your instincts and don't second guess yourself."

"When you second guess, you make more mistakes." She quoted a statement he always fed her while teaching her the trade of thieving when she was younger.

"Exactly." Archie agreed.

**.**

**H**ardison shifted in his seat, he grinned at the hitter. "Ya' know, I'm glad that you didn't flip out on me."

Eliot looked at him. "Yeah." He mutter clearly annoyed.

"So…" Alec began slowly.

The hitter clearly ignored him and continued stirring the warming pasta sauce.

Alec ignored the fact that he was being ignored and played with the cap on the bottle of orange soda in front of him. "Do you think she'll be back tonight or should I go to her place?"

Eliot continued stirring and moved back to the counter to grab some pasta.

"She'll come back right, E?" Alec looked at the hitters back. "I really care about her. She's important to me-"

"Damnit Hardison." Eliot muttered when he finally turned around. "She's important to all of us, just like everyone is to each other. Now if you want to talk to her right now, go to her and clear up this shit. Don't wallow around me, I'm cooking."

"I'm-"

"Hardison." He warned gruffly.

Alec smiled. "Alight man, I get it." Standing up, he finished the last of the orange soda and left the empty bottle on the counter. "I'm gonna try and set this right."

"Mhmm." Eliot muttered with his back to the hacker.

**.**

**P**arker frowned at Archie when she heard a knocking on the warehouse door. "Who would come here?"

"Maybe one of your friends?" The mentor said gently as he moved to sit in the one chair Parker had.

Parker walked over to the door and pulled it open, her face botched in surprise. "Hardison."

"Parker-"

"What are you doing here?" Parker blurted out.

Hardison shifted slightly on his feet, suddenly nervous. "Can I come in and talk?"

Parker stood in the doorway, hesitant to move. "I have someone over."

"You-"

"Parker let the boy in." Archie's voice came from behind.

Hardison's face took on a look of relief. "Archie." He said with a nod at the man before glancing back at Parker who seemed to be fighting with herself. "Please Parker."

She moved back just enough to let him in before she closed the door behind him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us." He stated simply.

Parker frowned at him. "That's funny, you didn't seem to want to talk about us when I was trying to these last few weeks."

The hacker winced at the jab. "Look I know that I've been a little… hard to talk to…"

"A little? You completely reject anything I say and then try to tell me what you want is what I want." She interrupted.

Hardison glanced at the older man, clearly listening to their conversation. "Can we have some privacy?"

Archie moved to open his mouth, but Parker spoke for him. "Archie stays. If you wanted to have this conversation in private you should've listened the last dozen of times I tried to have it."

He frowned. "Parker I'm sorry!" His voiced raised slightly at the end.

"Just say what you want." She said calmly, hurt tinging her voice.

"I know I've been a pain lately, but I care so much for you and I just don't want anything to happen to you. So I try to make sure that you're always safe. And yes it interferes with your ethics, but wouldn't you do the same?"

She shook her head. "No, because that's who you are. I wouldn't try to change you into something you're not just for your safety."

"Parker, I'm not trying to change you, I'm just trying to make it so you don't have to do such dangerous things on the job."

"That's changing Hardison."

Archie coughed slightly trying to remind them they had a small one person audience.

Hardison sighed. "Alright I get what you're saying mama, but you have to look at it from where I'm coming from. There's no one to protect you if-"

What sounded like a muffled scream was pulled from her throat before she spun on her heel and started to pace around her bed. "You've got to be kidding me with this! There's always someone to protect me if I can't protect myself! Why is that always you're first thing to run to. Don't you get why Eliot and I are always training? Don't you see when Sophie is always on the sidelines when we do certain cons. Or when Nate makes sure I have you or Eliot close by?" She turned to look at him. "Why do you think Eliot's always there for all of us?" Her voice softened.

Eliot. Hardison's gut clenched. "He is, I know that but-"

"There's no but's Hardison. You're always talking about me and my protection on the job. What about you and me? What about our relationship?"

He swallowed slowly. "What about us?"

"I don't think this relationship is really working out for us." She said looking at him sadly.

Archie watched the conversation between the two. Watching the hurt and anger play on Parker's face as well as the love she had when she talked about her team. Hardison, with eyes glazed over with sadness and hurt. He moved softly to the darkened corner of the warehouse, more than willing to just disappear out of his prodigy's life once more, but stopped briefly at the nightstand and left a small diamond. A little parting gift for the young thief, before completely disappearing.

They didn't seem to notice the older man's leaving. Hardison stared at her with what could only be read as a desperate fear to run. "Ok, let's talk."

Parker's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "Talk?"

"Yes, let's talk. Why do you feel like this isn't working?" He seemed to struggle with the words as he said them.

"Now you want to talk?" Her tone was incredulous.

He nodded, remembering what Eliot told him about listening. "Yes."

"Alright, talk." She snapped out, walking over to sit on the lone chair.

Hardison bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm what to know why you think this isn't working?"

She blanked her face, no emotion showed for him to interrupt. "How about you tell me how you think this is working." She retorted.

"Babe, I'm-"

"Stop the excuses! Tell how this is working and I'll tell you the truth about why this isn't."

He moved around to sit on the bed. "We work good together Parker. We're good for each other. We balance-"

"We all work 'good together', that's why we still work together." Her words were tired. "You seriously can't think of anything better than that."

He flinched. "I love you Parker."

She lowered her eyes. "I care about you too Hardison, that's why I've been trying to talk to you about our relationship because I don't want anything bad or weird to happen between us."

Hardison's jaw clinched. "I love you Parker." He stressed the love part.

She didn't raise her eyes. "I know."

"Don't you love me?" His voice broke slightly as he asked her.

Parker felt him move closer to her, felt his eyes drilling into the top of her head. "I care about you."

"I'm asking if you love me Parker." He crouched down in front of her, almost desperate for the eye contact. "Tell me the truth."

Parker tried her hardest to look away. "I care about you Hardison, you're one of my best friends."

He sensed the 'but', and kept silent, trying not to shake the words out of her.

"I honestly don't think I'm capable of loving someone, Hardison, but if I could I would want it to be you." She added when she saw him rock back to stand as fast as he could.

He couldn't stop the words that came rushing past his lips. "And Eliot?"

She started slightly, looking very confused. "Eliot?"

"Could you love him?"

Her confusion stayed in place. "What does our relationship have to do with him?"

His disappointment turned into sudden anger, his face getting darker. "You guys are always together. He's always there for you. You always go to him for advice. You guys share secret looks. There's-"

Parker frowned and stood up, her arms crossing over her middle. "Me and Eliot have always had an understanding! He understands me even when I don't understand myself. He's my friend! Eliot would never go behind your back, just like I never would!"

He instantly felt awful. "I'm sorry, I know he wouldn't. I'm just upset mama-"

She opened her mouth to correct him on his term of endearment, but shut it quickly when she saw his face. "Can we still be friends?"

Hardison's breath shuttered in his chest. "I don't want to end this Parker."

"Hardison…"

"Just give me until after the Comic Con." He pleaded reaching for her hands.

Parker felt herself being backed into a corner. "I don't…" She paused as she looked into his eyes. "Yeah, for you I will." She grinned at the happiness that spread across his face.

He picked her up and spun her. "Thank you babe."

She felt her smile become forced at his endearment, but patted his back. "Yeah." She whispered.

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
